JaeLynn Weller
JL Weller Ministry employee JaeLynn Odette Weller is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 7:52am on February 29th, in the town of Tinsworth. She is the daughter of Odette Diethelm-Young and Dominic Weller. |-| Etymology= A combination name, her birth name JaeLynn is a mixture of the names Jae and Lynn. Jae meaning Respect in Korean or bird in English and Lynn meaning waterfall, snake or lime; linden tree. Odette, Jael's her mother, chose and originally wanted to name her daughter Jae-Hwa meaning Respect and beauty, in tribute to her father Jae-Sun. She also wanted to hyphenate their last names, the way most of her maternal family had. Dominic refused wanting his daughter to have an English first name and his surname. |-|Background= black barn owl Jae's.jpg|Lonán Jael's owl |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Her father Dominic was deeply disturbed by the fact that Jael is a human Chimera, however both her mother Odette and her grandfather Antioch found it strikingly beautiful. Her mother Oddete died of natural causes a few years after the one-sided separation from her husband Dominic. When Jael was 7 years old she forced to live with her grandfather Antioch. Dominic disappeared, his separation from Odette was humilating, some people believe that Antioch killed him for his betrayal to family. Some people believe that he just ran off with the French woman, his co-worker. Jael does not know or care, her time was better spent practicing her Hexes, just for fun. Antioch met with quite some trouble trying to raise Jael, Dominic was his only child and with his wife no longer living he didn't know the first thing about how to raise a young girl. He and Jael were a learning experience for one another. Thanks to her, people would see that Antioch had a heart and a soft side. He would always speak very lovingly of her, Most people knew him to be an old grouch unless his granddaughter was in his presence. Jael was 17 when Antioch died, she was pulled out of school for his funeral, given the chance to return but refused. She began taking care of herself, she had a few months before she would be 18. She decided to use her diverse skill set; Jael is a former gymnast, She was placed in tumbling classes as a toddler by her mother, she has been trained for most of her life. Her mother was very critical of Jael's form, until the day she died. She is also very proficient in Defensive spells, Charms and Transfiguration. Jael became something of a "freelance" Hit Witch, offering first to those in her grandfather's inner circle. She knew after years of eavesdropping and spying, that Antioch had been a dark wizard and that a group of his oldest cronies would gather in his study to discuss the past. Jael broke into the house of Antioch's closest friend Nigel and propositioned him, he was very impressed by the young girl. Mr. Wright, or Euan (You win) as she calls him, is her liaison. Some of the men she works with do not feel comfortable discussing their business with a young "girl". Jael is disgusted by this but she knows Euan personally and is not bothered that his father chose him as her liaison. For Euan the situation is different, he spoke highly of Jael to his father after discussing her breaking into his home while it was under Euan's supervision. His liaison position is a punishment for slacking on his security responsibilities and giving her the opportunity to get in, Nigel has not realized and remains unaware that the two are plotting against him. Jael has recently decided to "go straight" as a cover for her long con on Euan's father and apply for a position, with the Accidents and Catastrophes department in the Ministry of Magic. She was formerly part of the Obliviator Headquarters, doing the job she occasionally pulled on unsuspecting witches and wizards for the highest bidder, as well. Jael does the "odd job"; here and there, but had been lying low for the time being in an attempt to build her reputation within the Ministry. Physical appearance JL JaeLynn Weller Jael is a Pure-Blood witch of English, German, and Korean descent, her mother Odette is a Pure-Blood, as is her father Dominic, their marriage was arranged. Jael is 177 cm in height, and of average weight. She was born with heterochromia, her eyes are two different colors. One is green, like her great grandmother Jade, and the other is brown, like her grandmother Ehren. She has sun kissed tan skin and long, deep dark brown hair that is usually kept up. Jael can often be seen wearing high heel boots, black trousers, every variation of a white blouse and her forest green or black cloak. FC — Josephine Aune Personality She is primarily the quiet type, which can come off as her being timid or modest. She does harbour some irrational superstitions, and she never lets that stifle her loyal and at times very brutally honest nature. She loves, and craves her freedom, and she tends to rebel when she feels like has been restricted or denied something. Jael is known for being terse, efficient, and fairly deceptive. She can be considered sensitive, because she has very well hidden habit of easily getting upset. She can often find it difficult to control her emotions, specifically anger, bitterness, or jealousy. Relationships |-|Family= Antioch Weller Odette Diethelm-Young Dominic Weller and Mercè Lamond Daliane, Lucienne, Emmanuelle, and Lluc Lamond |-|Social/Work = Mellissandra Tainot - Childhood friend Mell is the only person alive to know (almost) everything about JL, all her pet peeves and all her quirks. She knows everything that makes JL who she is, even the separation after Hogwarts and before the Ministry could not extinguish the friendship between the two. Ariadné de Whitby - Superior Ariadné (Aria/Ms. de Whitby) is the boss. She is the Head of the department both JL and Mell work in. There is not much of a friendship, mostly the superior - subordinate relationship and pleasantries that go hand in hand in communication with someone who has authority over you. Jareth MacMillain - Colleague Jareth is a Ministry employee, an ambitious, looker who could very easily find his way past the little worth the title associate carries with Jael. He has this look, electric, dangerous, like he might combust at any moment. She is annoyingly attracted and is actively practicing self-sabotage. Abilities Gymnastics/Aerial Arts Trained in the standard uneven bars, balance beam and floor routines from the age of five, Jael is a gifted contortionist and aerialist. She has profound skill on both the ground and mid air, she also taken up free running in addition to advanced aerial training. Charms Outstanding in Charms, she can cast a snake patronus,and is capable of a vast array of protection and offensive spells. She is most skilled in Charms involving memory, the false memory charm, Obilitus and Obliviate. She is an avid user of the Obliteration and the Concealment Charm. Potions Potions was simple, her grandfather had his very own potions room assisting her earning an O through sheer talent and constant practice. She is capable of brewing complex potions in a short amount of time due to her knowledge of both ingredients and brewing. Dark Arts/DAtDA She is very skilled in Occulemency and Legilimency. She does not share with anyone the fact that she knows either. She is capable of a wide arrangement of mostly defensive and offensive spells, her favorite being Jinxes, Hexes and the curses Imperius and Cruciatus. Possessions Wand Silver lime : This wand wood was highly fashionable, demand rose far above supply. The reasons for these type of wands desirability is because have a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. Linden wood is laden with the power of attraction, also the very fabric of the material cosmos in such forces as magnetism, adhesion, and gravity. Linden is a very light, airy, and smooth wood, excellent for carving and capable of supporting fine details. Specially suited to spells of creation and transmutation, healing, enhancement of beauty and enchantment. Dragon Heartstring : Dragon heartstrings produce the most powerful wands, capable of flamboyant spells. Dragon wands learn more quickly than other types, They can change allegiance if won from their original master. They always bond strongly with the current owner. This wand tends to be easiest to turn to Dark Arts, it will not turn that way on its own. Rigid : Jael's Silver lime wand belonged to her grandmother, Antioch's deceased wife Jade. The wand took sometime too accept Jael but it eventually did, settling comfortably in the similarities between Jade and Jael. The wand also belonged to Jael's great grandmother Flora. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP